Adventure Time with Fiona & Cake
by candycakes242
Summary: This is about how Prince Gumball, Vampire King Marshall Lee, and Flame Prince all love Fiona. In the first chapter its on Prince Gumball's PoV. It also includes a story with Finn popping up as Fiona's elder brother? If you would like to read more than click and go to the 1st chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guise Starting today I'm going to start writing "Adventure Time with Fiona and Cake" Fan Fiction It will include the following: Fiona, Cake, Marshall Lee, Prince Gumball, and Flame Prince. As this Fan Fiction grows they will develop nick-names. Chapter 1: The Girl of Their Dreams

~Prince Gumball's PoV~

_Today Fiona and I are going on adventure! My face was starting to grow bright red. _I start to walk to her house and I see that filthy disgusting perverted vampire, Marshall Lee. I bet he's asking her out on a picnic or an adventure. "Hey Fi, do you wanna go to my concert tonight? We'll be having a battle of the bands, bear wrestling and your favorite foods!" yelled Marshall. My face was as pink as my hair, I am so mad at him, he knew I was coming to see Fiona today, that's the last time I ever trust that guy. "Well, Cake and I were supposed to go to the Ancient Candy Caves with Prince Gumball" Fiona said. "How bout' I come with you guys? Is that cool?" asks Marshall. She nods in agreement. _I guess I'll go and say hi, then we can get started to the candy caves. _I start to walk towards them and yell "Hey, Fiona! Are you ready to go to the caves with me?" She starts to speak "Yeah! Let me get Cake. By the way Marshall Lee is going to come with us as well." My face started to turn red and my hands started to shake. "Are you okay, Candy Boy?" sarcasticly says Marshall Lee. Fiona runs up to the tree-house to get Cake. When they got back we started on our adventure. On the way to the caves we run into Flame Prince and we all know he and Fiona are dating. "Hey its Flame Prince! Flame Prince! Over here!" yells Fiona, she catches Flame Prince's attention. He starts to walk towards us but Marshall Lee was leading and trips Flame Prince on his face.

Thanks for Reading: OMG THX SO MUCH FOR READING! The next chapter should be out soon. Hope You Guys Liked It! Also Leave Reviews so I know what you guys want to read! 


	2. Chapter 2:Termination

Hey Guise... Today Chapter 2 is coming out! Isn't that wonderful. I really like how things are going right now and I hope you guys (or girls) like it to. If you read the update for chapter 2 than that's great to hear... if not than click this link s/9986132/1/Update-for-Chapter-2 Also I want to give a shout out to MoonlitxDreams. If you have heard of her than AWESOME! She is my sister, and I want to help her get some readers as well. Chapter 2: Termination Marshall Lee/Prince Gumball/Flame Prince/Lumpy Space Prince/Cake/and Fiona!

~Marshall Lee's PoV~

_** Why must Flame boy get to be with my precious Fiona. **_We start to walk again with Flame added to the group. Prince G starts to speak "Fiona, how about we stop for a break and have lunch." Fiona replies with "Yeah! But we must start back on the trail soon, because they say that the Ice Queen comes here to eat with her captured princes." We all shivered with terror because we knew it was true. We ate for about an hour and started back on the trail. We encountered a fierce troll before we entered the cave, he starts to jabber "If you can solve my riddle... You may pass through my... Gates." He sounds outta breath. Of course Mr. Candy boy will know how to solve this we all thought. He did, Fiona shouts with excitement "I knew you could do it!" I smack him on the back not as a friend but as a competitor for Fiona's heart. When we get inside the cave we had to light torches. Flame boy lights them showing off for Fiona, and she reacts with a cute blush and "Wow that was really cool... Thanks babe!" His face starts to turn the same color as lava.

Time Skip

When we got what we needed out of the caves, we headed back home. _I bet Fi and Flamey are going to stay the night at Flamey's house, it makes me so mad. I love her more and I won't burn her if we sleep together. _To my amazement she didn't stay the night at Flame Prince's house. We stop by his place first than we head to Candy Kingdom to drop off PG. I walk Fiona home while Cake stretches over to Lord Monochromicorn's place. We're alone... I start to stretch my arm over her left shoulder but I am alarmed by Lumpy Space Prince, yelling to us "Hey Girlllllll... What you doing with Marshall Lee?" Fiona starts to answer Lumpy Space Prince with "Well he said he would bring me home tonight since my boyfriend didn't offer to." she sounded quite annoyed. "I will take you home since your boyfriend didn't want to. Who could drop off such a beautiful young lady to the perverted Vampire King, we have no clue what this sicko would do to you." Lumpy Space Prince tells Fiona. Fiona said "Oh my glob I almost forgot, LSP and I are having a slumber party tonight. Well I am going to go back now. See ya tomorrow, Marshall!" They begin to walk, I wanted to grab her arm and tell her to come back with me, but LSP would see the affection I have for Fi.

~Fiona's PoV~

When we get to the tree house, I unload all my things into the "Thing's Box" for safe keeping. "Hey Fiona? Do you have any ice cream? I'm kinda of emotional tonight, Brandy left me, again for that stupid guy whose known for deflowering virgins!" LSP starts to cry. "Yeah its in the freezer." I yell to let him know. _Flame and I haven't had sex yet, he said when I'm ready we can try it out. But when will I ever be physically and mentally prepared for that?! _I walk to get myself some ice cream as well. "LSP, do you think I'm pretty?" I ask him. "Oh yeah your the cutest thing since your big brother, Finn." LSP responds. _I look at him in wonderment, thinking who's Finn?_

Sorry for Fiona's PoV for being short! Thanks for Reading: Oh my glob thanks for reading Chapter 2, and thx for putting up with my stories, they may be a bit odd but you will understand eventually. Remember to view MoonlitxDreams stories. I love you all and thanks sooo much!


	3. Chapter 3: Who is Finn

Hey Guise... Sorry for not updating lately! (Bows head to fanfic readers) Today Chapter 3 is coming out! Exciting, right?! The reason I have not been updating lately is because I have been busy with school and my writing assessment... IT SUCKS! So in this chapter I will start on the morning after the sleep-over, Fiona is trying to figure out who this Finn person is but LSP won't tell one peep. She's quite annoyed so she asks him to leave. Chapter 3: Who is Finn? Fiona/Turtle Prince/Cake/Jake/ and Finn

-Fiona PoV-

_Why is LSP not telling me who this "Finn" guy is? _The next morning Fiona goes to the library to see if Turtle Prince will help her find out who Finn is. Turtle Pirince seemed sort of panicked when Fiona asked about him, he told Fiona that she was not allowed to know of Finn and if he said any more two high rulers would have his head. Fiona was scared and she wanted to know who this person was, she had so many questions about him like "Who is he," "How is he my brother," and "Where's my parent's?"

_Cake might know who this guy is. _Fiona goes back to tree-house and sees Marshall and Gumball, she rushes towards them, they wave and Marshall says "Morning haw... I mean Fi" he blushes and Gumball just gawks at him. Fiona didn't notice the behaviour of Marshall and starts to asking her questions "Who is Finn and what does he have to do with me?" Gumball and Marshall both say "No one you need to worry about and who told you of this person?" She doesn't say anything but starts to sulk, then the two start to feel bad for the poor girl but in Fiona's mind she knows she will get her way because when she doesn't talk to them they start to get anxious for Fiona to talk to them again. Last time she did this was when they didn't tell her that Marshall and the Ice Queen had ties before they met him.(Which is a story for another time) _Why won't they spill their beans? I just want to know who this guy is! _She starts for the tree house and she pretends not to notice they were there. They take the bait and Marshall yells "Wait! Fiona we'll tell you but you have to promise that you are not going to tell anyone, alright?" Gumball looked puzzled and says "This isn't the time nor place to tell her of this buisness." They walk in the house and lock the door behind them. Marshall starts spilling his guts "Ok. This 'Finn Guy' is your biological older brother and you have two more older siblings besides Finn. You and the rest of your siblings were seperated when you were born. In fact you all are the princes and princesses of the Land of Yuaa (Pronounced: Yu ae). And your parents were killed in the battle against the Ice Witches (far off cousins to the Ice Queen. And I mean FAR!) So we think. Their are prophecies that say that you and your other siblings are supposed to reunite and kill the wicked Ice Witches. We are trying to protect you from these witches by telling the Ice Queen that you are not one of these princesses. So their you have it." Fiona fainted after hearing this and Marshall and Gumball pick her up but they fought on who would get to hold her and brought her up to her room. When Fiona awakens she is alarmed by Cake wailing over top of her saying "My poor baby... I am so sorry I left you here by yourself I will never leave you again!" Fiona tells Cake that she wasn't alone and she had fainted a little while ago over some traumatic news. Cake already knew of the prophecies and was glad that Fiona knew already.

-Time Skip-

-Finn's PoV-

Meanwhile in the land of Ooo "Jake tell me more of my siblings. Why am I not allowed to go meet them. Tell me. Oh please tell me more of them," begs Finn. "I am not allowed to bro PB will kill me if I tell you where their at. Oh by the way PB wants to see you at the castle soon she says she has a surprize waiting for you." Finn gets his bag and races over to the Candy Kingdom to see what she has in store for him. "Hey Finn, I am glad that your here." says PB while fixing up her gadgets and gizmos. "So what do you need Princess, do I have to go to any of the other kingdoms for some supplies," asks Finn anxiously. She tells him that she needs him to go over to the Land of Aaa, she needed Finn to take a special package meant only for the eyes of Prince Gumball and his colleague Marshall Lee the Vampire King. When Finn saw the package he first noticed the royal Gum emblem and a letter attached to the package. Then Finn went back to the tree house to grab some supplies for his long journey to the Candy Kingdom in the Land of Aaa.

Sorry that Finn's PoV was so short. Thanks for reading this chapter I am hoping by (maybe) the next two weeks I hope I will be able to publish Chapter 4: Finn's Journey to the Land of Aaa. Thanks once again for reading this chapter it makes me so very happy that you read it! Oh yeah I love all of you very much! Leave Reviews and or favorites!


End file.
